The Unknown Autobot
by Echo528
Summary: A little over a year after the Fallen, a young Femme arrives on Earth searching for her comrades. Only when she arrives, she is undetectable by them. As she searches for them, she learns of their history on Earth and decides it is best that she watches over the humans without the others knowing. But what happens when Earth is threatened, and she is forced out of hiding?[OptimusxOC]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey. So this is my first Transformers Fan Fiction, and my first fan fiction period. I really hope you guys like it. To start, I just want to clear something up. Things in this will probably be a little off but I's trying my best.**_

_**So I don't confuse you, I should tell you that this takes place during Dark of The Moon and then after it.**_

_**So, disclaimer. I do not own any of the Autobots, Decepticons or humans besides my OC Echo/Erin and people associated with her. All other right belong to Micheal Bay and Hasbro.**_

_**So, once more, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Feed back is welcomed!**_

* * *

_**Character Info**_

Name: Echo

Human ID: Erin Gannon

Age Appeared to be to Humans: Late twenties early thirties

Holoform Looks: Long brown hair reaching half way down her back, soft facial features, bright crystal like blue eyes, taller than the average woman (5'10''), pretty, fit, slightly muscular and curvy figure, Autobot insignia tattooed on her right shoulder, ring she always has on that serves as a Energon Cloak to keep her from showing up on scanners

Cybertronian/True Form Looks: Tall (25 feet), dark grey almost black paint job, slim, tires located close to feet and along the back of her legs, digit less peds (Like Bumblebee), five fingers, face plates that move to show an actual mouth, visor that comes down over her eyes on her helm, bright blue optics that identify the Autobots, insignia on the side of her right shoulder (For a visual, think almost like a cross between Optimus Prime and Jazz)

Alt Mode: A6 Audi, 2012, dark grey almost black

Weapons: Two plasma cannons built into her arms that come out on command, sword hidden in part of her back, brass knuckles that are retractable on her fists

Side: Autobots

Rank: Soldier/Warrior

Assignment: Communications Expert, Scout, occasionally medic when needed

Talents/Abilities: Very fast an light on her feet, very smart, can hack any net work, can be classified as a mechanic or inventor at times

Earth Occupation: Mechanic

Friends: Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet (Cybertronian), Sam, Carly (Human)

Enemies: Any Decepticon


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Micheal Bay, except my OC Echo/Erin and all made up characters associated with her.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_"With the All Spark gone, we can not return life to our planet. And fate has yielded it's reward, a new world to call home. We live among it's people now, hiding in plain site. But watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting. I have witnessed they're capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."_

_"Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."_

My processors went into over drive as I dashed around my tiny shuttle. Every where things were going wrong. Multiple things were sparking and I'm sure my navigation was broken.

"Scrap!"

I out of sheer frustration, anxiety and excitement. Close to a four years ago I received a transmission from a fellow Autobot down on earth. And then another year ago I received yet another, but this one was more of a statement. Either way, it gave me the information I needed to know that the other Autobots were still alive.

My spark soared when I saw the blue and green planet come into site and I couldn't help but stop my running around and smile at it. All the other Bots were down there. Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet would be among them. My face plates morphed into a smile as I locked on final thing down. Oh how I longed to see my friends and comrades.

Sitting down in the pilots seat, I prepared for entry of the atmosphere when something popped up on my scanners.

"What the?"

Raising an eye brow ridge, I homed in on it. The signal was unfamiliar at first, but as soon as I identified it my battle computer when into over drive.

"Cons!"

And more specifically, Soundwave. The Decepticons' own communications expert. Needless to say he and I both despised each other. Quickly activating my Energon Cloak, I shut down almost all the shuttles systems as to appear as a piece of space junk. Thankfully for me, I drifted passed him unnoticed and into the first layer of the atmosphere.

At first I let out a low breath of relief and flicked on the systems only to be bombarded with warnings. _Frag! _I had completely forgot that re-entry would be a rough and fiery task. My cooling system kicked into overdrive as I tried to not over heat.

It seemed the more speed the shuttle picked up, the more the temperature would raise. The closer it got to the ground, the more I fought both keep control of the shuttle as well as not glitch out from the heat.

Breaking through the cloud line, I got a glimpse of the ground. My battle computer immediately calculated my crash zone and I was pleased to see I was head to a very un-populated area. The only problem was it seemed to be all forest land.

"Slag it all."

Quickly strapping in, I prepared my self for impact. As soon as the nose of the shuttle touched ground, it's speed decreased dramatically. But not as fast as I hoped. It continued to slide across the ground at an alarming rate till it hit a rather large, solid object. The force cause from the impact propelled me forward, and the only thing keeping me from going through the window was that I was strapped in.

My head lolled forward and an aching pain sprouted in my chest.

**Energon levels low. Medical attention required.**

Warning flashed across my HUB but I ignored them. It hurt to much to move at the moment and before I knew it, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights or original characters. Those belong to Micheal Bay. I do own my OC Echo/Erin and all made up characters associated with her. **_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**Systems start up. Echo, get your lazy aft up and go pick up Carly!**

I couldn't help but groan at my HUB. Seriously? How lucky and I to have one of the only HUBs with an attitude? Slowly, I online most of my systems, excluding my optics and holoform. All I really wanted was a little piece and quiet to pull my self out of recharge. But that wasn't going to happen, seeing as my HUB had different ideas.

**Notify Autobots of residence on Earth? Yes or No.**

**No. Notify Carly to tired to pick her up? Yes or No.**

**No. Then get your aft moving!**

Sighing, I onlined my holoform and immediately rolled my optics.

"I really should disable you."

Of course, there was no way that would happen. With out my HUB I would be bored and more or less late for everything.

Looking down,I noticed my holoform was still in the outfit I wore yesterday. A klik later the old clothes disappeared and were replaced with a light orange t-shirt, denim vest, jeans and sneakers. Running my finger through my bangs, I felt a slight tug at the back of my head telling my that my hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Not the worst thing I've woren."

Resting my hands on my steering wheel, I 'started up' my engine and drove out of the garage. All around me were the slightly familiar noises of a suburb home. I lived in that house close to a year, so by now everything sound more or less normal to me.

Yes, it's been a year since I arrived on Earth and I haven't come into contact with any Autobots. That may partially have to do with the fact I haven't made much of an effort to find them in the passed twelve months, or that I always have my Energon Cloak up. Instead of going to find my comrades, I've opted to secretly watching and protecting the humans by more or less integrating myself into their society.

I know I should have at least contacted Ironhide or Ratchet, heck even Jazz. But when I picked up Soundwave on my scanners I'd become careful of sending out transmissions. Don't need to alert the 'Cons that the Autobot Communications Expert has arrived. That would just be nasty.

Though, with the time I have spent more or less undercover, I've learnt about all we have done for the humans and I am proud to say I've befriended on of the signal most important -at least to the Autobots- of these fleshies. Samuel Witwicky. That is also why I haven't contacted the other Autobots. I'd have to leave that kid unprotected. From my understanding, all the Decepticons have an issue with him, especially Megatron. And from what I've learned from military records, the Decepticon Leader is still kicking. And for those who didn't know, Sam is a real 'Con magnet.

Driving through all the winding streets and alleys, I made it to Sam and Carly's place. Carly was Sam's girlfriend, and also a good friend of mine. She knew of the Autobots and had come from a military background, so I've found myself easily able to connect with her. In fact, the blonde British Femme was standing outside her own garage when I pulled up.

"Good morning Erin."

She smiled, climbing in the passenger side of my alt form.

"Morning Carly."

I smiled right back.

"How's Sam doing?"

Of course, I was referring to the fact that he had multiple job interviews lined up for today. In little under a week his parents would be stopping by on their cross country trip. And if -and I'm quoting Sam- his Dad gets her and he doesn't have a job, he's going to spank him. I found that comment kinda funny. Honestly, I was looking forward to meeting his parents.

"He's good. I gave him the lucky bunny."

We both smirked. It was actually my idea to get him a rabbit foot. They were considered to be objects of luck through out human history, but I think she went a bit far with getting an entire bunny.

"Great. Let's hope he doesn't screw this up. I don't really want to see him spanked."

We both laughed. The rest of the way to her work we just chatted about random things.

That was one of the many reasons I connected with Carly. Back on Cybertron, there weren't many femmes around and all we worried about was the war against the Decepticons. Since I'd come to Earth and met Carly, I've actaully gotten to have time for girl talk. Which in all honesty, is nice. Even though it is with a human.

"Do you need me to pick you up after work?"

I asked. She just shook her head.

"No. Sam's picking me up."

With a quick nod and good bye, I made my way to the garage I worked at it.

It was a small little business near the edge of DC. The owner, Josh, knew close to everything there was to know about cars and anything mechanical. And in all honesty, he was a very amusing man. He used to live in Houston Texas and had a slight accent.

In just a few minutes, I pulled into the garage and immediately made my way to the office.

"Hey Josh."

"Mornin' sweetheart."

He smiled and handed me a clipboard. See, if any other human called me that I would probably kill them (but we all know Autobot rule number one won't allow that), except it's just Josh's thing. I'm the only female mechanic at the garage so I was used to it.

When I saw my line up for today, I nearly glitched.

"Josh, have you been bragging again?"

He just gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Maybe."

Rolling my optics, I grabbed a clean rag and shoved it in my pocket before making my way to my station. Let's clear this up quickly. Josh has this little habit of bragging me to his buddies and close to every one else around the city. So I occasionally got days where things like this happened.

I wasn't sitting down for more than a minute when my first appointment pulled in. _Show time. _Putting on my best smile, I walked up to them.

"Welcome to Josh's Garage. I'm Erin."

* * *

Couple Hours Later

* * *

Around five o'clock I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes! I'm free!"

Giving out a short laugh, I clocked out and made my way back to my alt form. As soon as I was in the car, I leaned back and offline my holoform. My optics offline too and I just let myself rest for a bit. That is till a message appeared on my HUB.

**Incoming call from Sam Witwicky. Answer? Yes or No.**

**Yes.**

Sighing, I onlined my holoform again but didn't open my optics.

**::What is it Sam?::**

**::I got the job!:: (Sam)**

A small smile formed on my lips.

**::Good, now I don't need to see you get spanked by your Dad.::**

**::...:: (Sam)**

**::Sam? What the heck's going on?::**

**::Well, my parents came early...:: (Sam)**

Well, that sucked for him, but why would he all me.

**::So you're still getting spanked?::**

**::Ye-NO!:: (Sam)**

**::Ha ha. Just checking. But really? Why are you calling me?::**

**::... My parents are treating us to dinner and they want you to come.:: (Sam)**

I almost laughed at his tone of voice. It sound like a mixture between Jazz when he lost to me during a sparring match and a said puppy -if they could talk.

**::... When do I need to be there?::**

**::Twenty minutes. Where something semi formal, please.:: (Sam)**

**::Fine. Bye::**

I didn't even wait for him to finish talking before hanging up. Really, the last thing I needed was to get all dressed up. But if the Witwicky's wanted me to come with them for dinner and I needed to get a little fancy, who was I to complain?

Starting up, I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way towards Sam's, again. My HUB popped up with one of the random-est questions it could come up with.

**Get dressed for meeting Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky? Yes or No.**

**Yes. Dress or skirt.**

**Skirt. Heels or flats.**

**Flats. Processing information.**

Sure enough, a klik later my outfit changed. I wore a light brown skirt that ended just above my knees, a floral tank top that was slightly flowy and white flats. On my face was a light powdery substance that told me I was wearing makeup. Glancing in the mirror I saw that it was all natural themed. I also noticed that my hair fell in loose curls on my shoulders. _Hm... Not bad._

Giving a nod of approval, I stopped in front of Sam's house.

"Here goes nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Micheal Bay, except my OC Echo/Erin and all made up characters associated with her.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"Well, that was interesting none the less."

I laughed lightly as Sam, Carly and I walked into their house. Slung over my shoulder was a bag I had randomly stuffed with clothes. Even though I can change my holoforms appearance a will, I need to make it seem as if I was human. And this was how I generally did so.

"Please don't say that."

Sam complained, climbing the stairs to his and Carly's room.

"What?"

I cocked my head to the side. I was honestly confused. That had to have been on of the most interesting dinners I've had. Judy and Ron -Sam's Mom and Dad- had seemed to make it their mission to interrogate me. I have never been asked so many questions in my life. Even when I broke my optic once and Ratchet had to fix it. And let's just say that interrogation, medical bays and wrenches are not a fun combination.

"Just leave him be."

Carly laughed and followed him upstairs to change. Raising an eye brow, I shrugged and took over the bathroom. First making sure that no one would see me, I brought up my HUB.

**Change into to comfortable attire. Yes or No.**

**Yes.**

The skirt and stuff disappeared and I saw my now make up removed face staring back at me. In place of the skirt and tank top as a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. Instead of shoes on my feet there was just a pair of white ankle socks. _Simple, but perfect._

"Erin, want to watch a movie?"

Stepping out of the bathroom, I saw Sam and Carly cuddling on the couch. Shrugging, I flopped down on the far end away from them.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What ever's on the movie channel."

Laughing, I curled up and watched for the first half hour till I got bored. My processors wandered and ended up going through random **Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty** [1] files. Yes, I hacked into a military and government database. But I did it all the time back on Cybertron so it was sort of second nature. While looking through them, on file caught my attention.

**Unknown Autobot File:**

**Just over a year ago, NEST Operatives discovered a crashed Transformers shuttle in the side of a cliff face. Further investigation of the vessel revealed it to be abandoned for a little bit. Giant foot prints lead away from the crash site for about a mile till they disappeared at the edge of a freeway. Going back to the shuttle, investigation showed the shuttle belonged to an Autobot. All informed operatives be on the look out for Energon Readings and an Autobot. Do not need to inform Optimus Prime or other Autobots Comrades.**

I couldn't help the confused look that crossed my face. _So the others don't even know about the crashed ship? _

"Erin, you okay?"

Blinking, I turned and gave Sam a little smile.

"I'm fine, just need some air."

Both he and Carly nodded, but I could tell they were a little skeptical. Thankfully they didn't question me further. When I got on the balcony, I stood by the railing.

"So, Hide, Jazz and Ratchet don't even know if I'm online? Primus, for all they know I could have been offline by some random 'Con."

Groaning, I ran a hand through my hair. That slagging file confused the scrap out of me. According to the treaty between the UN and the Autobots, they were suppose to tell Optimus Prime everything the concerned our race. Such as missing technology or Bots. So why didn't they tell him about my shuttle? And what else are they hiding?

"ARG!"

Shouting randomly at the sky, my head hit the cold metal railing. For a little bit, everything as quiet. That is till I heard two robotic voices.

"What's wrong with her Brains?"

"Don't know. But she don't look happy."

Raising my head, I looked around for the source of the voices but found nothing.

**Search for all life forms in this area.**

**Two energon signals found. Identify sources? Yes or No.**

**Yes. Sources identified. One Decepticon and one Autobot. Show location? Yes or No.**

**YES! **

The location appeared on my HUB and I quickly turned around and headed to a small door-less shed. Sure enough, I picked up the signals.

"Wheelie, she's coming this way."

Sticking my head in, I saw two sets of optics. One was bright blue like my own while the other was a scarlet red.

"Shit. She sees us."

Scowling, I reached in and pulled out two bots. The one with the blue optics sort of reminded me of a laptop. He had some funky looking hair and along his arms was the keys of a key pad. Immediately I identified his alt form as a lap top like my first thought. The other one seemed a little menacing and had wheeles on the bottom of his peds. A quick scan told me he was a toy car, as well as other things. Like his signals wasn't the same as the other. And I don't mean just because he was a 'Con. _Primus! He's a drone with a personality and a spark! _

"Put me down you bitch!"

It yelled at me. Narrowing my eyes, I held them up higher.

"Not happening."

Using my foot, I opened the door.

"Sam! You've got some explaining to do."

The looks I got from both Carly and Sam were priceless. Let's just say, seeing me holding to transformers with a slightly pissed off look was something they weren't expecting.

"Erin... Um... Meet Brains and Wheelie?"

* * *

"So, let me get this right. Your car turned into a giant robot and through a series of events these two ended up living with you like homeless guys?"

I played along to see surprised when of course I knew the story.

"Hey!"

Wheelie glared at me. I should mention he changed sides.

"Yeah, that sums it up."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sighing, I gripped the bridge of my nose lightly.

"You are one weird man."

That caused him and Carly to look at me in confusion.

"So, you're not angry?"

Shaking my head, I leaned against the counter.

"No, not really. Just a little annoyed that this Ass called me a bitch."

I glared at the ex-Con.

"Well don't pick me up like a dog next time!"

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head.

* * *

_**Well, there you go. Next chapter. I'm on a roll today! **_

_**[1] Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty means NEST**_

_**AllSpark Princess: The chapters will get longer. I promise. In the next two chapters or so actually**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: All rights and characters go to Micheal Bay, my OC Echo/Erin and character associated with her belong to me_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

Rubbing my hands on the black tank top I was wearing, I tried to get the grease off them. No point in wasting yet another rag if I don't need to impress some one.

"There you go, all done."

I smiled at the woman who's car I was fixing. She gave me a grateful smile of her own and handed me a couple bills.

"Thank you so much!"

Shaking my head, I put them back in her hand.

"It was no problem."

That was when I heard the sound of vehicles pulling up.

"Excuse me."

Giving a soft smile, I ducked out into the parking lot and saw four vehicles I wouldn't usually see here. Two of them were armored vehicles I could clearly identify as military vehicles. One of them -the last one- was towing a trailer with a very heavy tarp over it. The other two were strange. One was a yellow search and rescue Hummer H2. The other was a blue Peter Built with flame decals. Subconsciously I scanned both of them for Energon Readings.

**Energon Scans complete. Relay information to processors? Yes or No.**

**Yes. Energon reading positive. Identify Cybertronians? Yes or No.**

**Yes.**

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to a guy getting out of one of the armored cars. He was muscular and had brown spikey hair and brown eyes.**  
**

"Welcome to Josh's Garage. I'm Erin."

I held my hand out which he shook almost immediately.

"Will Lennox."

**Colonel William Lennox. NESt Operative.**

My HUB informed me almost automatically. Nodding, I fell into a little rut that happened when I talked to military personal.

"What can I do for you sir?"

He smirked a little at my question, but simply answered by gesturing to one of the armor cars. In fact it was the one he exited.

"This one right here will run for about twenty minutes and then shut off. We actually had to tow it here."

Nodding, I finally noticed the cable attached to the car. _Hm. Some Scout I am. _

"May I?"

I gestured to the hood and he simply nodded.

"Go right ahead. The faster it's fixed the better."

Smirking, I popped the hood and looked around. All the while my processors kept working on trying to get the files on the two Bots. From behind me I heard foot steps but I didn't look up. That is till I was asked a question by a voice that sounded freening familiar.

"Can you fix it?"

Straightening up, I turned around and looked at the two new men that joined Will.

One looked just a little bit shorter than me and looked to be in his mid forties. He had dirty blond, sort of sandy, colored hair that was at an almost shaggy look. He had soul patch and just from looking at his crystal blue eyes I could tell he had seen many, many things he wished to forget. For clothes, he wore a close to neon yellow tank top, a denim coat with a band around his upper arm with a red cross on it, dark colored jeans and black shoes. Around his neck I could see a set of dog tags and if I looked closer I could just barely see the Autobot insignia. Just the over all look of him reminded me of some one I used to know and looked to as a father figure. Something also told me he was the one who asked the question.

"Probably. I haven't come across an engine I couldn't fix."

There was a smirk on my face when I saw him smile at me. Turing to Will, I asked the question that would determine if what I thought was the problem was true.

"Could you start it up? I need to double check something."

He nodded to the driver and when he turned it on my suspicions were confirmed. And by the look on my face, Will guess that too.

"So, what's wrong?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned back a bit.

"Well, it seems to me like the alternator is busted."

Every one gave me a confused look and I almost face palmed.

"You're kidding me? You guys are part of the military, yet you can't find the problem on a car?"

Everyone glanced at their feet, but the other man -who I just noticed- answered.

"Ratchet did take a look at the engine, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong."

I turned to look at the man who spoke and my jaw nearly unhinged.

He was easily the handsomest human I'd ever seen. His dark brown hair was short, but slicked back a little. His goatee seemed to be perfectly sculpted around his chine, not even a single hair over grown. His eyes were similar to the other man's, looking as if they saw many, many things. His blue t-shirt fit perfectly on his torso and seemed to pop from underneath his black leather coat, on the back was an imprint of the Autobot insignia. Along the arms were flames that were embroidered starting at his wrist. Like the other man, he wore jeans -but not as dark- and black shoes.

Quickly regaining composure, I responded.

"Ratchet?"

The way I said it, it sounded like I was asking who that was. But in truth I was simply surprised that one of these men was my old friend. Seeing my slight confusion, Will gestured to the man with the red cross on his arm, then to the other man.

"This is Ratchet, our medic. And Optimus."

Internally, my optics widened. But on the outside I let a smirk find it's way onto my lisp.

"So you let a medic try and determine what was wrong."

That caused Ratchet to roll his eyes.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind can you explain what is wrong?"

Nodding, I turned back to the engine.

"As I said, your alternator is broken. That means you can't get power to your battery. It turned over and basically turned off."

They still looked confused, but nodded as if they understood. Rolling my eyes, I unhooked the cable attaching it to the first armored car.

"I can fix in around an hour. But if you don't mind, I'd like to unhook the trailer and push this into my station."

They looked at me skeptical for a second till Optimus walked over.

"I will help you unhook the trailer."

Smiling, I gave a polite nod and watched as he got the trailer unhooked.

**Third energon signal detected. Much fainter, but still there. Begin identifying? Yes or No. **

I nearly banged my head in the car when my HUB poped up, but answered.

**Yes. And research the source. **

**Continue previous research? Yes or No.**

**Yes, but this time on Ratchet and Optimus. I want to know more about my friend and his own friend.**

Both Optimus and I got ready to push when Ratchet appeared on the other side of me. I gave him a funny look, which caused him to smirk.

"Can't have a pretty femme do the work all by her self."

Rolling my eyes, I was tempted to hit him for doing what seemed to be flirting with me, but I knew better. When he figured out who I was I would have a wrench with my name on it.

"Shut up and push."

Counting to three, we managed to push it into my station. From there, I grabbed the tools I needed as well as a new alternator. _Time to get to work. _Leaning over the engine, I started to remove the old alternator.

The whole while, my processors finally got the information I need.

**Designation; Ratchet. Alt Mode; Yellow Search and Rescue Hummer H2. Medic.  
**

A little smirk found it's way onto my face. Same old Ratchet. Now for who Optimus was. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't put my servo on who's name it was.

"Almost done?"

Half an hour later, Ratchet leaned against the side of the wall. Rolling my eyes, I straightened and wiped my hands on the rag I decided to use.

"Almost. Just a couple more thing then you can go off."

At that particular moment, my HUB decided to update on Optimus.

**Designation; Optimus Prime. Alt Mode; Blue Peter Built with flame decals. Current Prime and leader of the Autobots.**

"SHIT!"

Normally, I don't use the same swears as the humans, but at the moment this seemed like the perfect one to use.

_No wonder his name sounded familiar. Primus I am such a dim-spark._

"Are you okay?

Ratchet gave me a concerned looked but I shrugged him off.

"Fine, I just need to change the oil other wise you guys are going to break down again."

He gave me a skeptical nod, but didn't question it further.

Around another half hour later, Optimus and Will joined Ratchet from his look out over me. And just my luck, the Prime noticed the tattoo on my right shoulder. The one that was the Autobot insignia.

"Where did you see that symbol before?"

I almost froze, but I knew if I did I would blow my cover.

"My friend sort of forced me into getting it."

That wasn't a total lie. When I first joined with the Autobots, Jazz had already joined. And it was his bright idea for my to get the insignia on my shoulder. Lets just say the first time I turned into my holoform it hurt as if Unicron him self had just taken a huge bite of me.

"Really? Where's your friend now."

_Frag! _I winced, searching my processors for a lie that wouldn't be to obvious. _Why am I even lying? These are my comrades. _Truth was, I don't know if I could deal with a wrench from Ratchet, a lecture from Ironhide and the disappointed look I was sure to get from Optimus.

"He moved away. I haven't seen him for a long time."

I finally said. Again, it wasn't a lie. I hadn't seen Jazz for a very long time.

Soon, I finished the oil change and stepped back.

"There you go. It should be good for a long time to come."

Wiping off my hands, I turned to face Lennox who was getting money out of his wallet.

"What are you doing?"

As soon as the question left my mouth, he gave me a confused look.

"Paying you? You did just fix something that none of us could figure out if our life depended on it."

Laughing, I shook my head. Did he really think I would make him pay?

"No. For the military I work for free."

Now everyone looked at me confused.

"What? You do your part everyday to protect our country. It's the least I could do."

Will nodded slowly and put his wallet away.

"Thank you. Really."

Smiling, I patted his shoulder.

"It was no problem. Good luck and what ever you're doing."

I let him get into the car and even helped hooked up the trailer. As Optimus' and Ratchet's holoforms climbed into their alt modes, I could barely see them disappear from behind the tinted windows.

Standing near the exit of the parking lot, I saluted the caravan as they drove out onto the street. And that's when the final search on my HUB came in.

**Third energon source identified. Relay information? Yes or No. **

**Yes. Designation; Sentinal Prime. Last Prime.**

My optics widened. _Sentinal? The last I heard of his was when he and his ship left Cybertron's atmosphere. What is he doing on Earth?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: All rights to the Transformers and movie plot got to Micheal Bay and Hasbro. Echo and characters I make up belong to me_**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

After work, I started to drive back to my house. My processors were still close to offlining from how confused I was. But at the moment, that really didn't matter. Why? Well yet another message popped up on my HUB.

**Incoming call from Sam Witwicky. Answer? Yes or No.**

**Yes.**

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This kid was seriously getting on my nerves. Couldn't I ever get a little piece of quiet?

**::What Sam?::**

That single question came out a little more harsh than I intended.

**::Um... You okay Erin?:: (Sam)**

**::*sigh* Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind.::  
**

**::Well, me too. Considering I almost got my face ripped off by a Decepticon!:: (Sam)**

He seemed even more stressed than me. And at the current moment, that wasn't hard. _Wait? Did he just say a 'Con attacked him?_

**::WHAT?!::**

**::You heard me! Evil robot tried to kill me. Meet me at my house.:: (Sam)**

**Call disconnected.**

My optics widened. _What the frag was that?! _Shaking my head, I did a quick u-turn and made my way towards Sam's. While doing this, I changed my holoform so the grubby clothes I wore to work were replaced with a little more cleaner things. New jeans, knee high brown leather boots (with no heels), dark grey t-shirt and a light brown jacket. My hair was pulled back so it was out of my face, but not in a ponytail. This was actually what my holoform first looked like when I used it.

"Well, let's go see what the problem is."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?"

Carly looked at Sam like he was insane. Heck, for what either of us knew he could be. I mean, if I was human and he kept going on about some 'COn that attacked him, I probably wouldn't A) believe him or B) be here.

"This is the real deal Carly. This is real life and I need you to stay composed. I'll explain it to you later."

So, when I got to Sam's, he all but threw me in his piece of scrap Datsun he called a car with Wheelie and Brains in the back seat with me. Then he proceeded to drive around till he found this building surrounded by fences and security.

As we pulled up to the main gate, I noticed how many armored men were standing there as guards. _Primus. _Looking to my right, I check that the two mini-cons were hidden. Seeing my look, Brains gave me a funny smile and a thumbs up.

"We got an emergency, you got to get Colonel Lennox out here. I'm reporting Decepticons."

Sam immediately launched into a demand.

"Decepticons are back and you got to open that gate right now."

One of the men just shined his flash light at us and gave Sam a weird look.

"Easy sir. This is health an human services."

_HA! That's a load of scrap. _I laughed internally. If I wasn't picking up so many energon signals and these guys didn't look like they were prepared for a war, I might have believed them. My friend seemed to have the same idea too.

"Packing M4s? What are you protecting?"

He gestured to the building on the other side of the gate.

"Colostomy bags? Bed pans? Throat lozenges?"

"Sam."

Carly tried to calm down her boy friend, but he was on a roll and ignored her.

"Where did you get that hat? Nursing school? So you're nurses and foot powder protectors. Fantastic. Yes?"

He scoffed just as Carly got through to him.

"I don't think we're in the right place."

She gave him a look that clearly read 'please stop before you're arrested.'

"Carly, we're in the right place."

I automatically confirmed. Sam nodded and added on.

"We are in the right place, we are in the right place and I'm going to talk to Optimus right now."

_Okay, I'll admit that was a little bit demanding. _Wincing a little, I listened to the soldiers reply.

"Sir you got the wrong building. I don't know what you're talking about."

Rolling my optics, I leaned forward so I could get a better look at him. And let's just say the look I gave him was one a person would not normally like to be on the recieving end of.

"What about the 'Cons are back do you micro-chip morons not get?"

Without even thinking, I insulted him with one that was very commonly used on Cybertron. Either way, no one really liked that I called them that.

"Yo!"

Looking over at Carly's window, I saw the guy that just smacked the hood glaring at me.

"You being a smartass?"

And that was when Sam lost it. I mean even more than he already had.

"Do not hit my car it's a collectors item!"

He put the car into drive and started forward when something went off across my HUB.

**Energon detectors located. Increase strength of cloaking device? Yes or No.**

**Yes.**

Just as soon as I gave the order, the car was lifted up from the back and detectors were going off like crazy! For a moment I thought my cloak failed, then I remembered Wheelie and Brains were in the car. And the didn't have a cloak. _Well frag. _

Cursing in my head, I let my head hit the back of the front seat while Sam and Carly freaked.

"We got an energon reading!"

"I'm going to need you to exit the vehicle!"

One guy ordered. Not really wanting to deal with anything, I kicked open my door while throwing a blanket over the two mini-cons. It did absolutely nothing because a second later one of the soldiers threw it right back off and pointed a gun at them.

"Freeze! Out of the car!"

"We're freezing!"

Brains raised his hands and I couldn't help but smirk at the little bot. He really was a character.

"Hands behind your back."

My smirk disappeared when a soldier ordered me to do that.

"What now?" My death glare found it's way to my optics, but he ignored it.

"Hands behind your back, miss. NOW!"

I glared at him a second longer, but put my hands behind my back and turned around. Sure enough, as soon as I did I felt the cool metal of hand cuffs on them.

Mean while, Sam was rolling on ground, wrestling, with a soldier and it looked like he was loosing.

"BEE? Is Bee in there?"

The second he got, he grabbed the radio and shouted into it. A small ache formed in my processors when I figured where this was going. _Better do this for extra measure. _Opening up a private Comm. link, I disguised my voice and spoke up.

**::Ironhide! Get Bee's aft up here before I do something I'll regret and go down there to get him myself!::**

Before I even got a response, I shut the link down. Questions and lectures were not really welcomed at this time.

"Hows your car now?"

One of the guys smirked at Sam -who now had his hands behind his back too- and pointed his flash light at him. At that precise moment, my old Scout buddy decided to show up. And boy was he pissed. _Point one for 'Hide for not asking questions. _Smiling to myself, I felt the cuffs on my wrists loosen as Bee glared at the guy behind me.

"That's my car!"

Sam said all bad ass. And then he gave Bumblebee a very annoyed look.

"Come here. Come here!"

Just from the tone of Sam's voice in those four words, I felt sorry for the young 'Bot. But I also was curious about what was going to happen next.

"**_Come on... Sam!_**"

He flipped through radios and I felt my spark sink a little. I was sure by now Ratchet could have fixed his vocal processors. Guess not. _Poor Bee. Must be a slag to talk through the radio. _

"What is your deal, huh?"

He questioned. Immediately I knew where this was going to head. Yes, 'technically' I've only 'know' about the Transformers for a couple of days, but I knew Sam really cared for Bee and missed him. I mean, he was his guardian after all.

"I know your Black Ops is important to you and I'm not trying to diminish it or guilt trip or anything. I just never see you anymore. You can't even come to the garage and just hand out one night?"

Yup, I was right. Bee looked at him and rubbed his forehead.

"**_Sam... That... Makes... Me... Feel..._ Bad!**"

"Well I hope you feel bad. You should feel bad."

Okay. That was low, mean and rude.

"Look at the jalopy I'm driving now!"

"You, you three. Come over here, Lennox wants to see you."

One soldier informed us. Sam went over to get Carly and I glared at Wheelie, who was in the process of making Bee feel worse.

"What, we not good enough for ya?"

Using my foot, I kicked him in the helm.

"You know, shut up."

Looking at Bee, the glare I wore softened a little.

"Don't worry about Sam. He's just a little shaken up from today."

That earned me a strange and confused look from the 'Bot, but also a nodded.

"Hey, girly. Come on!"

_Primus! Humans are so pushy!_

* * *

So, before we saw Will, we had to get scanned for any weapons. Carly and I went through just fine. Sam on the other hand... Who knew the guy carried so much metal.

As the detector started to go off, he started to rant.

"Raise your hand if you had a flying ninja photo copier try to kill you today!"

It started to go off more, causing more of the rant to continue as Will walked up.

"Those are my brass knuckles. That's my anklet. Do I have to take that off too? And my toe ring?"

As soon as Will actually got to us, he gave me a look.

"Erin? Why are you here?"

Sighing, I pinched my nose.

"Believe it or not, I'm this dim-spark's friend. And the other day I just so happened to bump into the to homeless 'Bots on his balcony."

As if that was all the explanation he needed -or cared about- he nodded.

* * *

As we walked through the hanger, my optics widened at all the 'Bots. Seriously, I knew that there was a bunch. But this many?

**Bringing up files. Proceed? Yes or No.**

**Yes.**

Files regarding all Autobots of NEST filled my HUB.

**Designation; Ironhide. Disguise; Black GMC Topkick. Weapon Specialist.**

**Designation; Bumblebee. Disguise; Yellow and black 2008 Chevrolet Camaro. Scout and Sam Witwicky's former Guardian.**

**Designation; Sideswipe. Disguie; Silver Chevrolet Corvette Centennial. Warrior.**

**Designation; Wheelejack or Que. Disguise; Mercedes-Benz E550. Inventor of Anti-Con weapons.**

**Designation; Mirage or Dino. Disguise; Ferrari 458 Italia. Warrior.**

**Designation; Silverbolt. Disguise; Concorde Jet. Aerialbots' Leader.**

**Designation; Leadfoot. Disguise; Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya #42 Target car. Wrecker. **

**Designation; Roadbuster. Disguise; Weaponized Dale Earnhardt JR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard car. Wrecker.**

**Desgination; Topspin. Disguise; Weaponized Jimmie Johnson #48 Lowe's/Kobalt car. Wrecker.**

My optics widened a little bit more. That wasn't even all the files. But I only flipped through the rest looking for one. What troubled me was that I couldn't find it. _Where's Jazz's file?_

"But why would the Decepticons be killing humans? I thought their war was with the Autobots?"

I guess I really didn't pay attention earlier. _Once more, some scout I was._

We walked out of the hanger and to a hall way when Sam pulled out some papers his dead coworker gave to him.

"Colonel Lennox."

All of us turned to face a very official and business like woman with blonde hair that I think was pulled back to tight. Her glass looked kinda stupid too.

"Director Mearing. This is Sam Witwicky and civilian-"

She cut him off with a look.

"I know his name, Colonel. I want to know who gave him clearance."

Just from that single comment, I knew I dislike this woman. And I also knew she over saw all of NEST.

"Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus when he touch down in a suburbia from my house."

I seriously wanted to smack him right then and there. And I think Will wanted to too.

"This is the National Intelligence Director in case you were..."

When he trailed off, I patted his shoulder fondly.

"Hi."

Sam gave a straight look to her.

"Disrespecting a federal officer. Huh. That out to get you some where."

She scowled before nodding to Carly.

"Who's she?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Carly gave a small smile, but Mearing didn't return it. Instead she looked at him confused and annoyed.

"What is this like some kind of date?"

"She knows about the Autobots, okay. She knows Bumblebee and she comes from a military family. I can vouch for her."

Will stated. That seemed to pacify the Director, but she turned to me.

"What about her?"

Before any one could answer for me, I spoke up.

"Directer Mearing, I am only going to say this once and I suggest you pay attention. I am known as Erin Gannon, and I am considered to be in my late twenties early thirties. What I need you to understand is that you have no jurisdiction over knowing my past, who I am and what I am. All I can say is that I have as much a right to be standing in this base as the Autobots below. And if a certain few knew who I am, they would agree with me."

That little speech right away earned me a glare. But before she could respond, Sam spoke up.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we get back to the important things. Like how I almost got my face cut off by a Decepticon."

Of course, he had to bring the subject right back to him.

"As tax payer, I think that's a logical complaint as a matter of fact."

Mearing looked at him, clearly not impressed when Lennox began to explain further.

"Look, an software engineers at Sam's office was murdered earlier today. HE was involved in NASA's lunar mapping program."

He handed her the papers, who she in turn handed to a lady I assumed was he assistant.

"Here's the thing, Colonel Lennox. We can not entrust matters of national security to to teenagers."

_Teenagers? Sam is no where near the age of a teenager._

"Unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now?"

Her assistant shook her head.

"No. Good."

She turn to look at Sam.

"I don't care who you are. If you breath a word of what you've seen here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

She glanced at me halfway through saying this. So I knew she was talking to me too. Sam and I shared a look and when he spoke, I followed suitably.

"I'll take my orders from the Autobots. I know them, but I don't know you."

"Ditto."

I used the human saying with a smirk. Mearing glared at both of us before saying

"You will."

* * *

After our little 'talk' with Mearing, we went back down into the hanger. From what I gathered by listening in on some Comm. link conversations, I knew that Optimus was planning on using the Matrix to bring back Sentinal. It actually seemed like a good plan.

While Sam and Carly took a seat on a set of stairs, I stood next to an armored vehicle.

I watched as the berth the old Prime laid upon was raised up so he was semi sitting, semi standing. All the soldiers on the ground moved out of the way as Optimus walked up.

"Let us begin."

I couldn't help but stare in awe as his chest plates transformed and the Matrix of Leadership floated out into his hand. As he neared our old Prime, he moved it from hand to hand as the other Autobots transformed. That was when a quick thought crossed my mind. _What happened to the other Femmes, like the Arcee twins? The team can't be made up of only mechs?_

"Sentinal Prime. We bid you return."

As soon as he was close enough, he shoved the Matrix into Sentinal's spark chamber. His body burst into a fit of convulsions till he jumped up from his seat and attacked Optimus. His sword was suddenly in his hand and our current Prime was on his back, on the ground. As he pressed the sword to his temple, I felt a sudden urge to transform into my bipedal mode. Thankfully, I kept my current form, seeing as my actual form was blocks, streets, away.

"Sentinal, stop! It is I... Optimus... Prime!"

He tried to calm the dangerous Prime.

"It is all right. You are safe."

The rest of the Autobots gathered behind the berth and Ratchet spoke up.

"There's nothing to fear."

_Except a pain in the aft Director. _I internally remarked, but stared up at them all.

"We are here. You are home."

Finally getting the idea, Sentinal stood up and looked at all the bots around him. There was an almost surprise air around him, but something was bothering him.

"The war, the war!"

His question seemed more like a statement, but I got the meaning behind it.

"We lost the war. Cybertron is now a baren wasteland."

My head hung low. I remember our once glorious, beautiful planet and how when I left it was basically destroyed. There was nothing left of it. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I payed attention.

"We've taken refugee here on earth. It's human race our allies."

Optimus pushed himself up off the floor, the Matrix in his hand.

"My ship. We came under fire. Echo was the last 'Bot we had contact with... The pillars!"

My processors went back to that day. I remember sending out a transmission to Sentinal's ship and getting one that was cut off half way through. When I had reported what I received, every one was devastated.

"Where are the pillars."

"You saved five of them. Including the control pillar."

I was slightly confused. The pillars. That seemed familiar to me but only barely.

"Only five?"

Sentinal gave a slightly upset look.

"We once had hundreds."

And trust Mearing to but in with some stupid aft comment that was going to cause problems.

"Excuse me gentlemen. May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

If I wasn't so curious myself, I would've smacked her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ironhide give me an almost knowing look. _What's that about?_

"It has the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge."

Now that was something I knew about.

"I designed and I alone can control it. It defies your law of physics."

"You're talking about a tel-portation device, aren't you?"

I couldn't help my next thought. _No shit Sherlock._

"Yes. For resources, for refugees."

Even as Optimus said that, I knew the next question going to come out of that woman's mouth. And I was fully prepared to retort.

"Refugees or troops of soldiers. Weapons, maybe bombs. A means of an instant strike! That's it's military purpose, isn't it?"

"Hey!"

Even for my 'size' my voice carried loud and clear, causing them all to look at me.

"It's their technology, so that means you need to give it back!"

My optics narrowed at her as I said this, and her own did too.

"Yes, if _humans _say so."

She put emphasis on the word humans.

"You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere. Kinda have to clear customs first! A little formality called paperwork kinda, separates us from the animals."

With every word, her voice rose. Sentinal didn't seem pleased with that and glared at her.

"I will over look your condescending tone, if you heed the gravity of mine."

He crouched down so he was looking her in the eyes.

"The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

The way he said that, gave me an uneasy feeling. Like he was secretly hinting at something yet to come.

* * *

So, Sam and Carly were dragged of with Director Mearing while I was forced to stay in the hanger. But before she did leave, she said something to Optimus that I managed to catch. And let's just say it pissed me off.

"Get one of your soldiers to take _her _some where that she won't be in the way."

Of course, she'd not trust me. Not after both what I pulled not to long ago and my little speech too. Hugging my knees to my chest, I let out an annoyed groan. I wished I could just leave by my self, with out some one being my 'Guardian'. I was fully capable of taking care of myself. The ground shook and I turned around to look at the giant 'Bot in front of me.

"Are you Erin?"

I nodded, being careful not to fall into a soldier mode.

"Yes, and you're Optimus?"

He nodded before turning around and calling to one of the bots.

"Ironhide."

My optics almost widened, but I didn't let them. _Please, oh please, oh please! _I begged Primus silently. Though I knew he would do nothing.

"Yes Prime?"

I'll admit, hearing his voice was kinda nice. I mean, it's been cycles since I heard it.

"I'd like you to be Erin's guardian. At least till she can be under the watch of Bumblebee."

He nodded and transformed almost instantly. Sure enough, his alt mode was a GMC Top pick.

"Get it squishy."

I huffed in annoyance, but climbed aboard. We were both silent as he drove out of the base. But when we were about a block away, he did something that surprised me.

**::Hello Echo.:: (Ironhide)**

_Frag!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! All the things you say are so nice and I want to quickly answer some stuff._**

**_Shadow-binder: Thanks, I look forward to writing more_**

**_TheGhost129: Yeah, she was pretty close... but no cigar_**

**_MiniAjax: How did he know? Hello! He's 'Hide. Nuff said_**

**_Allspark Princess: She'll tell them eventually, don't worry_**

**_Spirit Kiss: Thanks!_**

**_KeepingThemAtBay: Thanks! And I saw the idea for the HUB on another users story (so don't give me all the credit) and in the actual movie I was close to tears in the theater when Ironhide died. I have never wanted to kill a bot... a Prime, so much before_**

**_And now onto the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, all rights got to Micheal Bay and Hasbro. I do own my OCs. (Short and sweet)_**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

I was fragged. There was no doubt about it. But I still tried to deny it. Simply by staring out the window as if I didn't hear a thing. That didn't go as well as I hoped when I heard 'Hide growl softly.

**::Echo! This is not the time for this!:: (Ironhide)**

I couldn't help but wince a little at his tone. He wasn't angry, but he was frustrated. And trust me, that's just as bad. Sighing, I let my head flop forward and hit the steering wheel.

**::Frag 'Hide! How the heck did you know?:: **

Clearly he found that funny because I felt the seat vibrate from laughter underneath me.

**::It wasn't that hard. I've known you long enough to tell you personality from any one else.:: (Ironhide)**

When I didn't respond, just stared at his steering wheel with my arms crossed over my chest he laughed some more.

**::Next time you want to hide, don't open a comm. link me.:: (Ironhide)**

There was an amused tone in his voice that made me want to hit him. In fact, I did. Right on the dash board.

**::You know, you're a pain in the aft.::**

**::And you still love me.:: (Ironhide)**

Most people, if they heard 'Hide talking like that, would think somethings wrong. But to tell the truth, this was normal for the two of us. I know the Weapon Specialist might seem all hard and cold on the outside, but he can be a real softy at times.

The rest of the way to Sam's we just talked. Mostly about what happened on Earth in the last couple of years since they touched down. Before I knew it, we had pulled up next to my alt form.

**::When was the last time you went for a drive:: (Ironhide)**

I raised an eye brow. That was really a stupid question.

**::I drive to work every morning...::**

**::I mean just driving, for the sake of driving. To stretch your legs.:: (Ironhide)  
**

Pursing my lips, I racked my processors for the answer and nearly winced when I found it.

**::Not since I crashed.:: **

**::How long ago was that?:: (Ironhide)**

**::...::**

**::A long time ago...::**

He laughed and I saw his holoform appear beside me. He was defiantly looked older than Optimus or Ratchet's, but a human femme -any femme- could consider him attractive. His hair was black and cut short military style. Like every Autobot, his eyes were an insane blue. Facial feature wise, he had a harder face and there was a long scar across his right cheek. Much like how he was always a military man, his clothes reflected that. Army green cargo pants, black combat boots and a dark grey t-shirt that showed off his muscles. Like Ratchet, he had a set of dog tags but his own Autobot insignia was on his left arm.

"You're joking."

Sighing, I hung my head and shook it with embarrassment.

"No. It's been quite a while."

Looking up, I gave him a curious look.

"So... When you asked that... Were you offering?"

He just smirked and disappeared, revving. That caused me to grin and I let my own holoform disappear. My own engine revved and I lurched forward teasingly.

**::First one to the look out point just a couple miles out of town wins?::**

He just revved again for his answer. That made me grin internally and took off. Through the comm. link, I could feel his surprise at me sudden start, but it was replaced with amusement as he sped after me. We ducked through ever ally we could as to avoid running into traffic. And as soon as we hit the high way, we really let loose.

**::Prepare to loose, grandpa.::**

**::Oh I don't think so!:: (Ironhide)**

* * *

When we got to the look out point, I transformed into my bipedal mode and stretched back wards. Then I turned and glared at my older friend, who also changed into his bipedal mode.

"You cheated."

He snorted uncharacteristically and sat down, his legs out in front of him.

"I don't see it as cheating."

Crossing my arms over my chest plate, I sat down beside him in an angry huff.

"Well, most people would agree that shooting ones cannons at an opponent during a race is cheating."

A pout found it's way onto my face plates, but he just laughed. Apparently a grown femme pouting is funny. Only when he finished laughing did he put an arm around me and gave me a half hug.

"I missed you Echo."

"I missed you to 'Hide."

I let my helm rest on his shoulder and we just stared out at nothing. We sat in a nice silence. Sometimes, when you're with some one who you haven't seen in a long time, it's just nice to sit in each others company. As the sun sunk lower, Ironhide sighed.

"Echo, why didn't you come find any of us."

At first I didn't say anything, and just stared at the scenery.

"I... I thought I would be of better use if I could protect the humans by being part of their society. There was already so many bots on base from what I found out that it just seemed easier."

A sigh found it's way out of my lips.

"And I would've contacted you, but I was to worried that Soundwave would find out and notify on of his mini-cons."

That earned me a confused look.

"You saw Soundwave?"

Nodding, I turned to look him in the optics.

"When I arrived at earth little under a year ago, I had seen Soundwave disguised as a satellite. I actually had to shut down almost all the systems on my shuttle so he wouldn't notice me."

I snorted and leaned back a bit. Soon the sun started to dip below the mountain range and a thought came to my processors.

" 'Hide. When I was doing back ground checks on all the Bots, I noticed I couldn't find a file for him..."

I trailed off when I saw the pained look on his face plates. That was never something I liked to see. And the thing was... it was a very rare look.

"Ironhide... What... What happened?"

He looked at me with a look that only read sorrow, pain and lose. And that was all I needed him to tell me.

"I'm... I'm sorry Echo. He was offlined a few days after we arrived on earth."

My spark felt like it broke in half, though I showed no physical evidence. I was actually eerily still. Not moving at all, trying to process what he just said. _Offlined? Jazz is... Offlined? He's gone?_ When I could finally form a coherent sentence, I looked him dead in the optics.

"What happened?"

I tried my best to sound calm, normal and was surprised when I actually did.

"Megatron. He... He ripped him in half."

My spark hardened and my face plates twisted into an evil sneer. My vision gained a redish tint and I knew my optics had changed color due to my anger. Pushing off the ground, I stomped off in some random direction, bringing both my cannons online.

"That leaking, slagging, half cocked son of a glitch!"

With every insult, my voice rose till I was shouting, all my anger venting out and into the air.

"What are you doing?"

'Hide stood up and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going any further.

"Going to go find that fragger and offline him myself."

My voice came out as a hiss and I tried to pull a way but he grabbed my other wrist, causing me to face him.

"And get your self offlined? Is that what Jazz would want?"

When I didn't answer, he continued.

"Yes, I know he's gone but he didn't die in vain. He believed in protecting the squishies like you and if you go and get yourself killed... How would that be honoring his memory?"

The longer he spoke, the less me vision seemed red and returned to normal. My cannons found their way back into my arms and I slumped down into his.

"No."

I sounded weak and defeated. But honestly, that was how I felt. I had lost one of my best friends years before I even arrived, and all this time I thought he was fine. My frame started to shake similar to the way a human's did when they cried. The only difference was that I wasn't human. I wasn't able to cry in my bipedal mode.

Sighing, Ironhide pulled me close into a hug and tried his best to comfort me. For what seemed like years we just stood there like that. But eventually I sighed and stood up.

"We need to head back to Sam's. If Bee's there I should be safe."

He was about to object when I held up a hand.

"No buts. You're going to be needed back at base with Sentinal there."

Stepping back, I transformed into my alt mode and activated my holoform.

**::I just need you to promise not to tell any one about me. Even Ratchet. Something Sentinal said has me worried.::**

He transformed as well and sent comforting signals through the comm. link.

**::Fine. But you will tell them eventually.:: (Ironhide)**

It wasn't a question. More like a demand. And it made me smirk.

**::Sure thing 'Hide::**

* * *

When we got back to Sam and Carly's apartment, I said good bye to 'Hide and changed my holoform. A fresh pair of jeans and a purple shirt found their way onto my form, but I kept the jacket and boots. My hair was also pulled back into a pony tail. Stepping out of my alt mode, I sighed and compose my life.

Now was not the time to grieve. I needed to keep an eye on Sam. Going up stairs, I opened the door with out knocking.

"Sam, 'Hide got called back to base so I- Why the heck are they here?!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimers: I do not own transformers. All rights go to Micheal Bay and Hasbro**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Now was not the time to grieve. I needed to keep an eye on Sam. Going up stairs, I opened the door with out knocking._

_"Sam, 'Hide got called back to base so I- Why the heck are they here?!"_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Sam looked at me guiltily while the two men standing in the living room looked at me curiously. One seemed pretty old and had curly dark grey hair. He was wearing jeans, a waist coat, t-shirt, dress shoes and a leather jacket. I knew exactly who he was.

"Simmons."

My voice was low and filled with malcontent. Let's just say, I know he's the reason Bee was experimented on by humans.

"Who, are you?"

He questioned looking me up and down. If I was human, I would have felt my skin crawl. But since I wasn't, my alt mode revved angrily. That caused Sam to quickly look out the window, then back at me.

"I don't have to tell you scrap!"

Simmons smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Dutch, frisk her."

The blonde guy beside him got a creepy look in his eyes. He wore black dress pants, a white shirt, a light blue tie and waist coat and dress shoes.

"Of course."

He took a step towards me and I glared at him.

"You touch me Dutch, you won't have any hands to touch with."

His eyes widened and he immediately backed away. Giving he an evil smile, I looked at Simmons.

"I'm Erin. And if you look at me like that again..."

I trailed off, letting him imagine what I would do. As he did, he gulped slightly, leaving me with a satisfied feeling before turning to Sam. I noticed Bee crouching behind him and gave a slight wave before staring at me human friend.

"Mind explaining why these two dumb asses are in Carly's apartment?"

I made sure not to say they're apartment because technically it's not Sam's yet. He hasn't started paying for rent.

"Well... Um..."

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, trying to find the right answer.

"I wanted to know more about what happened on the dark side of the moon and Simmons it the best for the research."

_What a bullshit answer. But I'll take it. _Sighing, I shook my head and sat down on the couch. Brains sat down beside me.

"What have you got?"

"Nothing."

Simmons answered.

"So if you'd please leave, we can get started."

Rolling my eyes, I ignore his suggestion and gestured for Brains to transform. He did, letting his laptop form rest on my lap. My fingers flew across the keys at in human speeds as I searched up the guy who had been murdered by Laserbeak. And since Brain is a highly advanced robotic extraterrestrial, he could get into government files with out being detected.

"Well, better get to it then."

I smirked, looking up at the men.

* * *

"We've got to break this case down."

Simmons said as he looked at different photo graphs.

"What we have he is an astronaut epidemic."

"MIA, dead, died in a car accident, killed, DOA, car death."

I read out from memory as I typed more things down on brain.

"It's like these guys can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."

Simmons finished. After our little misunderstanding, the two of us found we were pretty in sync and started finishing each others thoughts. Sam thinks it's creepy, Simmons says I'm reading his mind, Dutch says great minds think alike and I'm just disgusted by the fact I have something in common with this guy.

"The 'Con's sure know how to make something obvious."

I snorted just as there was a knock on the door. Sam got up to answer it and guess who it was? Bruce!

"Procured your information Witwicky."

He held up a little package that was an envelope. On his nose was a bandage that I suspect was there from his little run in with Laserbeak.

"Thank you Bruce."

Sam took the envelope from him and was about to close the door when Bruce put his foot in the way of the door. _Oh Primus. Please, please, please._

"No..."

Sam opened the door again, the chain still on.

"You let me see one time. One time."

Sam looked like he was thinking, and I was sending mental messages his way that I hoped he was receiving. _Sam_,_ I swear to Primus. If you say yes. I will-_

"Quick?"

"Very."

_He's a dead man walking. _Bruce walked passed all of us and as Sam came over with the envelope, I glared daggers at him. Dutch and Simmons seemed to get why, but my friend on the other hand...

"Lunar reconnaissance orbiter."

He stared down at the papers.

"It says NASA launched it in 2009."

He flipped through some and handed them to me. Turning around, I let Brains continue our research.

"Some of the forensics show that Wang may have messed with the code preventing them from..."

I trailed off as I realized what that could have meant.

"Mapping the far side of the moon, which was also the dark side."

From behind me I could faintly hear Bruce saying something to Bee. But honestly, I didn't care. For all I actually cared, Bee could shoot him.

"They infiltrate us, intimidate us to do their dirty work and once their done... Kadush."

"We're disposed."

I finished in a very anticlimactic way. But I wasn't really paying attention. I had a hunch and needed to let Hide know... After I confirmed it.

"So humans are working for the Decepticons."

Sam asked in a way that was more of a statement.

"I don't think this is about the Decepticons_ looking_ for something on the moon. I think it's about something, they wanted to _hide_."

Simmons stated all that I need, stopping the recording I made. Getting up, I excused myself and rushed to the bathroom. The whole way I was contacting Hide.

**::Ironhide. I got something you should hear::**

**::Play it back Echo:: (Ironhide)**

I brought out the recording and played it over the comlink.

**::'I don't think this is about the Decepticons _looking _for something. I thing it's about something they wanted to _hide_.' I'm not quite sure if this is true, but Simmons and I both have this hunch.::**

**::Do you want me to tell Prime?:: (Ironhide)**

**::Not just yet. I need time to confirm it. When I do I'll tell you.::**

**::Keep me posted.::(Ironhide)**

**::Will do.::**

I shut the comm off and walked back into the living room just as Brains started to down load something into the printer. And it was not a pretty site. The 'Bot was humping the fragging thing.

"The moon. In 1972. Two of them cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them alive!"

He pulled back once all the papers were printed.

"Brains. You are a genius!"

I grinned, just as the door opened. And Carly came in. Bee noticed a second after me and freaked out, standing up. Yeah, seeing he was in bi-pedal mode, that was _not _a good idea. He ended up hitting the chandler and making it come loose.

"Oh that was smooth Bumblebee."

Brains commented just as the chandler feel to the ground. We all stared at it, then at him.

"**Missed it by that much.**"

He pulled down part of his battle mask to hide his face. In human years, Bee was defiantly still very young. There was a reason we all called him youngling. But that's mostly Hide, so technically he's not that young compared to me. Hide's just ancient. Shaking my head slightly, I turned to Carly as Sam spoke up.

"Hi..."

Carly gave him a 'wtf' look.

"Would some one tell me what the hell's going on?"

Simmons eyed her in a way similar to me and said

"Who are you?"

"Who are_ you_?"

She countered, and I could see her level of pissed off rising.

"Who am I? Who is that?"

He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Dutch, frisk her!"

Again, Dutch got that creepy look.

"Certainly."

As he made his way over, I gave him a look.

"Dutch. Remember what I said earlier?"

My smile was evil and Carly backed me up in a way.

"Don't touch me."

Looking between the two of us, the man slowly backed away. Carly turned to Sam, clearly expecting answers. _He's fragged._

"Sam?"

"Angel. Uh... I was working."

He tried to explain. She just rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Great, we're homeless."

Wheelie whined.

"And I'm totally fragged."

I grumbled, leaning backwards on the wall.

"She lives here? Wow."

Simmons asked, surprised.

"You had your chance to frisk her."

He said to Dutch, who caught me glaring daggers at him.

"I have a girlfriend."

He tried to cover up. Simmons and I weren't buying it.

"Really, what's her name?"

"India..."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

"We're tracking down those cosmonauts, aren't we?"

Simmons nodded.

"Why do you need to know?"

Shrugging, I opened the door.

"They'll probably be at some club. Meaning I need to go change."

Just as I was about to close the door, I thought I over heard something.

"And Dutch, if you follow me I swear it will be the last thing you do."

When I heard silence, I smirked and made my way to were my alt mode was. Climbing in, I changed my appearance so I was more... Alluring, I guess. Probably the wrong word. Anyways, it was a dress. The top half was like a tank top. It had a flower like black design on a muted gold fabric. The skirt started at my waist and ended just above my knees. It was black satin under neath a sheer layer. My shoes were ankle high boots with a slight heel. My hair was down, flowing in kinky curls over my shoulders. Make up wise, it was light. Just some smokey eye shadow and nude gloss. The only jewelry I wore was some black bangles around me left wrist.

My holoform stayed sitting in my alt mode as Carly and Sam came out. I purposely chose not to listen in on what they were saying, but I could tell they were arguing. Sighing, I leaned back and watched as two cars drove up. One was a red Ferrari and another was a silver Pontiac. From what I had researched earlier, I knew the Lamborghini was Mirage and the Pontiac was Sideswipe.

**Double check energon cloaking device? Yes or No.**

**Yes. **

**All cloaking at 100%**

Sighing, I looked back up to see that the two 'Bots had parked beside me. _Ironically good timing Echo. _Smirking slightly to myself, I watched as Carly climbed into her car and ripped the foot off Sam's bunny. She had carried it out with her and now I know why. Shaking my head, I waited till she was gone to drive up beside Dutch.

"You guys lead the way. I'll follow."


End file.
